


Improbable

by dizmo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-29
Updated: 2005-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain android somehow shows up in the dungeons of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improbable

**Author's Note:**

> ... Seriously, I don't even know what I was thinking when I came up with this.

Every evening, when he finished grading potions essays, Snape considered it a triumph of his own will not to have downed a highly toxic potion to finally escape the pages upon pages of rampant idiocy. He pinched the bridge of his nose and, at long last, exited his classroom out to the dungeon hallway.

He was not expecting to literally run into someone once he was clear of his classroom. He was really not expecting it to be some strange looking metal humanoid. Snape took a step backwards. "What in Merlin's name is _this?_"

"A personality prototype," the... thing... replied, in the snivelling tone of a fourth-year who'd been rebuffed after pursuing some ridiculous crush. "They call me Marvin, when they bother to call me anything at all. Which they usually don't. Brain the size of a planet, and I'm beneath all of their notice..."

Snape arched an eyebrow. He hadn't quite been expecting a reply. "Very likely they can't stand the insufferable whining," he answered the thing back in his best acid tone- the one that brought even seventh-years into some semblance of submission.

"Most likely," Marvin replied. "People say I'm quite depressing, you know. It really is what happens when you can comprehend more of the Galaxy than anyone you speak to will ever be able to. You simply know you are being woefully underutilized. Everyone else thinks you're whining."

Snape made a minor correction to his analogy. A _self-important and egotistical_ fourth-year who'd been rebuffed after pursuing some ridiculous crush. However, since, whatever this thing was, it was most definitely not a Hogwarts student, he was under no restrictions as far as his behavior was concerned. He smoothly drew his wand, pointed it at the thing, and calmly said, "Evanesco."

Marvin vanished. Wherever he had gone, he was officially no longer Snape's problem. A faint smirk on his face, he continued off to the Great Hall for supper, mentally congratulating himself on a job well done.


End file.
